1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biotrickling filter treatment method and a biotrickling filter treatment tank utilizing waste tires. More particularly, the present invention relates to the biotrickling filter treatment method and biotrickling filter treatment tank utilizing waste tires stacked to form biological membrane units.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a biotrickling filter treatment method is well known in the art, and is similar to an activated sludge method. The biotrickling filter treatment method utilizes a filter bed containing microorganisms for treating wastewater. The wastewater can be mixed by fresh air (i.e. oxygen) such that the microorganisms can decompose organic matters contained in the wastewater, performing as biological wastewater treatment. In this manner the wastewater is treated and sewage is clarified so that the water quality may be improved as a standard quality of reusable wastewater.
In wastewater treatment, there is a need of continuously spraying water to circulate wastewater in a biotrickling filter treatment tank so as to avoid still wastewater. In fact, the amount of wastewater must be distributed uniformly in the biotrickling filter treatment tank to avoid the occurrence of localized excess load in biological membranes. Furthermore, some or all of the treated water must be lead into the biotrickling filter treatment tank for reducing the concentration of untreated wastewater, reducing the stink of wastewater, increasing the dissolved oxygen of wastewater, performing the treated water as inoculums and reducing the temperature of wastewater to maintain a suitable thickness of the biological membrane.
Conditions of biological filter materials must be as follows:
1. Surfaces of the biological filter materials are suitable for forming and adhering biological membranes, and microorganisms cannot decompose the biological filter materials or surfaces thereof.
2. The shapes and properties of the biological filter materials allow wastewater flowing over the surfaces of the biological filter materials uniformly for biological treatment.
3. The biological filter materials are made from porous materials and have adequate ventilation holes for supplying fresh air (i.e. oxygen).
When the biological filter materials are immersed in the biotrickling filter treatment tank, biological membranes formed on the surfaces of the biological filter materials will react with the wastewater. The wastewater must be distributed uniformly in the biotrickling filter treatment tank to avoid the occurrence of localized excess load in biological membranes which will obstruct water passages.
As a matter of fact, the biotrickling filter treatment method is possibly capable of combining with other waste processing technologies for improving the efficiency of biological filter treatment and reducing the amount of other waste materials. Accordingly, treatment processes for other waste materials will be also reduced.
Currently, there are a great number of waste tires generated and widely reused. However, usable materials may be produced or manufactured from waste tires. Even though waste tires represent a significant risk to public health, they are not highly toxic materials. There are several waste tire processes, including mechanically chipping, thermal pyrolysis, auxiliary combustion, landfill and manufacturing waste tire products. For example, chipped rubber of waste tires and bitumen mixed in a predetermine ratio to form rubber asphalt are widely used. However, waste tires may be possibly used in biological filter treatment.
As is described in greater detail below, the present invention provides a biotrickling filter treatment method and a biotrickling filter treatment tank utilizing waste tires. Waste tires are stacked to form biological membrane units for biotrickling filter treatment in such a way as to mitigate and overcome the above problems.